


Returning Home

by blklightpixie26



Series: TGL Holiday Chaos 2020 [1]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: After disappearing for months without telling anyone or having any communication with his friends or mentors, Jess returns on Christmas Eve.
Series: TGL Holiday Chaos 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037187
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Holiday Chaos





	Returning Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the Holiday Chaos fest in The Great Library fandom. 
> 
> Day 1: Fresh Start

Jess knocked on the front door of an unassuming house. Logically he knew that he was always welcome, but after disappearing for months tonight it felt right to knock anyway. The sounds of the holiday could be heard inside and Jess couldn’t help but wonder just how Khalila was handling it.

Santi opened the door and his eyes went wide before a smile broke out on his lips. “Brightwell.”

“Santi.” He smiled “Happy Christmas Eve.”

Nic reached out pulling him into a hug. “Happy Christmas Eve. Did you find what you were looking for?”

Jess shrugged. “Conversation for a different time.”

“You plan on leaving again.” Santi replied.

“Not unless it’s demanded by the Library.”

Nic led him inside offering him a glass of wine. “Chris.”

Wolfe turned and stared at Jess as if he saw a ghost. Slowly Chris went over to him. The hurt and anger he had felt when his former student slipped off into the night without a word disappeared, and relief that the young man was in one piece filled him. “Jess.”

“Forgive me?”

Chris pulled him into his arms. “There is nothing to forgive.”

Jess leaned into the older man feeling at home for the first time in months. Christopher Wolfe, his own personal safety net, was there and he was still talking to him. There was so much he needed to do to get things back to rights, but the strength surrounding him gave him the knowledge that it could be done. “We have a lot that need to be talked about.”

“Another time. Tonight and tomorrow is time for family.” Chris deflected nothing mattering at the moment but having his family together again and a fresh start for the new year.


End file.
